


Challenge Day 22: Crestwood

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Break Up, Crestwood (Dragon Age), F/M, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Solas - Freeform, Solavellan Hell, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: A retelling of the first chapter of my main fic (I. Another World We Could Be) (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020).
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Challenge Day 22: Crestwood

**Author's Note:**

> So day 22 is Crestwood...feels incoming

"Vhenan please, don't make this any harder than it already is" Solas pleaded with her, the pain was etched on his face he was hurting, more then he had a right to be given he'd just broken her heart. Ellanna didn't understand why did he bring her out here? why did he give her the gift of having the vallaslin removed and kiss her so deeply, only to tell her their love was not supposed to be? she didn't understand, the massive pit in her stomach did nothing to help how she was feeling, she wanted to throw up, or at the very least try to quell the sobs that were threatening to come spilling out of her mouth.

"I...don't - why would you..." she stuttered, half from shock half from trying not to cry and visibly failing at it, a tear fell from her eye and then another she was trying to keep to together as best she could and yet she could see tears behind his eyes threatening to fall, but the hitching in her breath meant that small sobs left her mouth, it took everything Solas had not to break there and then, to take back what he said and comfort her, kiss her, very likely make love to her in that very same glen and tell her everything was going to be fine...but it wasn't, he knew it wasn't going to be fine if they carried on down this road.

"I can't...I'm so sorry Elly...I mean.....Inquisitor, I will see you back at Skyhold"

And with that Ellanna watched him walk away when he was safely away and out of earshot, she sank to the floor and let out a screeching wail, every tear that had threatened to fall now freely streaming from her face, every bit of hurt, pain, anger and grief were projected in that one single scream, she stopped shrieking eventually and settled for quietly crying on the ground...she couldn't go back to Skyhold tonight, she couldn't tolerate going back and seeing him. 

Ellanna eventually drifted off to sleep in the small glen..hoping that when she woke up he would be beside her and it was just an awful dream, but it wasn't, she woke up alone the next day finding that it was all too real.

She didn't go back to Skyhold the next morning or the one after that, Ellanna sent a letter to Lellianna telling her that she needed some time away from the Inquisition and Skyhold and she would send word on when she would be back.

Everyone started getting concerned when Ellanna still hadn't returned after two weeks, most people criticised Solas. Dorian had criticised the man after Elly still hadn't come back after three days, and there was still no message from her. Cole was the only one who understood why and tried to explain but it all fell on deaf ears.

When she had been gone for a month is when Lellianna started sending out ravens and agents for her, Skyhold was anxious with Ellanna now marked as missing, their main priority now was to find her and bring her back to Skyhold. Dorian had barged into the rotunda and dragged Solas up by his collar off his chair, he wasn't even angry now he was scared and this was Solas's mess to clean up.

"I don't give a flying druffalo shit if you're upset or whatever" Dorain snarled at the man pinning him against the wall."But Lannie is now missing and you're the cause of it, I know you are".

Solas's heart skipped a beat, he had been so shrouded up in his work and research, he had paid no notice to what had been going on. He never even realised Ellanna had not returned, he believed she had come back and was just evading him, this changed everything.

"Missing, I assumed that she-No matter, I'll find her Dorian"Solas muttered as Dorian unwillingly let him go.

"You had better, we're all going to look for her...if I find her before you do, your gods will not protect you from me"He threatened before walking out leaving Solas to himself. Solas growled and punched the wall beside him, he had to find her, he crept out of Skyhold in the evening while everyone else was preparing to search for her.

He needed to get to her first.

It took him a few weeks, but he got word that she was seen trying to embark on a ship to Denerim and was refused, the last people had seen of her was that she had made a camp not too far from the harbour.

When he had discovered the camp it was empty, it was very clear to him she was still living here, the fire was still burning and the familiar smell of tea wafted into his nose she hadn't gone far, he resolved to sit at the camp and wait for her to come back.

"Solas?"A voice called him as he looked up from where he sat to find Ellanna holding what looked like a rabbit, he couldn't read the expression on her face, he wasn't certain if she was pleased to have seen him, or concerned at the fact he had found her. "Why are you here?" she questioned him.

"You've been missing for almost two months Elly" Solas returned, "Everyone is searching for you, they're all worried".

"Well, you've seen me now, you can go" Ellanna mumbled. "Not like you gave a shit, to start with".

"Of course I care, Vhenan" Solas answered. "I'm here am I not?.... Look I'm sorry for what I did if I knew I was to hurt you this much it would never have crossed my mind to do this but have no choice".

"Everyone has a choice" She argued. " You decided not to love me anymore, I've decided not to go back to Skyhold, so it's win-win for both of us".

"I never said I didn't love you Elly" he uttered. "I do love you, more than anything".

"Then why did you leave me?".

Solas breathed audibly, he wanted her back, he wanted her with him. There was no other way around this than to give her the truth.

"Ok, Vhenan come sit with me, I will tell you all you need to know," he said, patting the ground next to him and winding his arm around her waist as he told her everything.

He told her about who he was, what he had done, and what he now needed to do..but he was no longer desiring to do it if he couldn't have her with him, she was his mate, his love, his Vhenan. And she needed to come home now.

"So now you know everything, and why I left you...but please can you come home" Solas urged. "We all need you...I need you".

Ellanna kissed him softly before nodding her head "Okay...let's go home" she told him, Solas smiled taking her hand in his and leading her away from her makeshift camp, They would take the long way back he decided, a few more days wouldn't hurt too much.

"So...." Ellanna began. "Fen'Harel how do you get a name like that?".

"It's a long story Vhenan..but it will be a while before we get back to SkyHold...why don't I tell you about it".


End file.
